The Time Chronicles Book Three: Sanity
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Uh......here's book three


A/N: Uh…….here's book three.

**The Time Chronicles**

**Book Three: The Sanity of Time.**

**Part three of four**

**Book One: Advent of Doom**

**Book Two: Trip of Doom**

**Book three: The Sanity of Time**

**Book Four: The End of Time and the Beginning of Forever.**

**Chapter Four: Odd Time.**

When we last left Sed-Re-Jut, he and his men were trekking through Northern Germany and had encountered two members of The Super Hero Liberation Squad, and had allied themselves with the group, and our hero had just learned why Commander Goldwood had sent his personal team in to help.

Time Control Center: Seattle: 1800 hours

"Are you saying Tam that you know what Goldwood is about to do?' How is that possible, are you on his pay roll or something?"

"Viego, I don't know how you got your position, because you're so stupid, but you just answered your own question, yes, and anybody who tries to stop me is going to……"

Something hit him just then and hurt him; nobody except Viego knew what it was that hit him. His personal body guard Dan Rodrigo Van Rogue was a renown and trained Telepath, trained by a group called Mind Over Matter Is All That Matters (MOMISALTM), Van Rogue was a specially trained Telepath who if he was in the Marvel Universe of X-men could easily out match Psylocke, Professor X, Magneto or any of the strongest Telepath around.

"_I'd advise against a further course of action, that might lead to your death and me being the one responsible for it, so put your anger aside and surrender."_

Tam looked at Van Rogue, "you're a telepath aren't you, I thought there were laws against you, I thought that The Collation of the Usage of Telepathic Insurgents, also known as TCUTI, your type isn't legal anymore."

"_I was born before the creation of those documents, and Section 3, Subsection 1, Paragraph 5 clearly states that those born before or during the creation of this document are legal and will be treated as citizens of these United States and countries their in."_

Tam knew he was defeated and he wasn't going to give up without a fight, he raised his gun and said "Well Viego, you're at a disadvantage because you never carry a weapon, so I am going to kill you, and take over, and…"

"_Give up for you are going to lose your mind literally and I think you should DIE," _Von Rogue blasted Tam with his Telepathic Mind Strike, and tam collapsed in a dead heap against the wall, fortunately Tam was unconscious but alive, so he was rushed off immediately to the medical ward where he was healed.

Tacoma: Pointe Woodworth Park

"Are you sure this is where the guy told us to meet him Sam?" The speaker was Tony Del More and his partner Sam Shon Eean Won; they worked for a small Time Patrol business out of the Canadian Forest.

"I'm positive Tony, this guy called me while you were getting us lunch at the Airport and I was looking for a Taxi, he called my cell, how he got the number I'll know or care, but the point is he didn't even give us a name, and now we've come into Pointe Woodworth and gone to the 'Park', you call this a park, all it has is playground equipment and……." He stopped because…….

BOOM!  
BANG!

KA BOOM!

When the smoke cleared Jono Clearmount, (one of my men) was standing there holding a Vicer Brack Transporter Device and looking quite disheveled and tired. (Editors note: A Vicer Brack Transporter was one of my experimental inventions I was working on, it was a lot easier to control than a Vical One Erighty; for further explanation see Glossary.)

"You two I presume are Tony Del More and Sam Shon Eean Won?"

"Yes, we are the ones you are looking for, who are you and why have you called us here, we work……."

"Silence, no don't talk, not here, come with me and meet the one who called you, I am just a messenger, let's go." And with that they teleported back to base to meet, well who knows what?

Chapter 5: The Oddness Continues.

Tacoma: Time Center: my private quarters

"You are sure Clearmount that these are the men that I called, and they are part of the Canadian Time Patrol?"

"Yes, they had the uniforms and everything, I used a DS7xc Scan, and they're definitely human, I also did a DVG7CX internal c Scan and they're still human."

"Where did you put them, I assume you put them in high security quarters and made sure they were comfortable?"

"Yes, the quarters are high security and I've made them look unsuspicious so that……."

Boom, Boom, Boom, KABOOOM!

"What's that rumbling?"

"Control room to Spartam, get down here immediately, we've got something odd on the screens."

I hurried down to the control room and was shocked at what I saw on the screens, unless I was mistaken, I was seeing seventeen Kalamorian Interstellar Patrol Craft.

"How in the world, major, get a call signal up I want to talk to somebody here and see what's going on."

"Sir, we are getting a call down to us as we speak, it's a Level Three Alpha One Signa Five Distress call."

"Put it up."

"**_Attention, Attention if anyone can here this, please beam us in, we are in severe trouble and we are damaged, we were caught in a firefight with ships of unknown origin, and they took out three of us before we got away. Repeat."_**

"Can they respond, are they damaged, c'mon people, we may be Time Trackers, but we also have to help out, so like get me some answers."

My questions were answered, the ship was on emergency power, and was suffering a total systems meltdown, not to mention that Life support was going on the brink.

"Spartam to Xeevier, prepare to receive patients, unknown how many are injured, tell your staff it's time to see what we can do as a non-militarilized facility."

"Understood, do you want me to use the hospital's transporters, or is Garner going to transport them in?"

"Garner will, but there are a lot of ships, so use your transporters as well."

Alternate Universe: Earth: Battlefield of what was once Northern California.

"Don't worry, the promised one will come soon, I can feel it."

Regular Universe: Earth: Tacoma: Time Control

I was taking lunch downstairs in one of the several cafeterias, I was just about to sit down and eat Flank Steak, Caesar Salad, Tortellini Soup and French bread with a glass of 2002 Classic Chardonnay Vintage, when all of a sudden I got a call from the Medical unit.

"Xeevier to Spartam."

"Spartam here, what is it Garner?"

"The leader of the crew of the people we just rescued wishes to speak with you, he keeps mentioning something about 'The Promised One' and the way he describes it, the described one sounds a lot like you, and what should I do?"

"I'm on my way down, Oh and Xeevier, would you please transmat my lunch down there as well, and I'd appreciate it."

"Yes sir."

I went down to the hospital room, and the guy who called himself Clearmount (weird name, but understood) told me all about the promised one (me) and told me that I had to come back and save the world from Hitler. It turns out that Hitler in this alternate Time Stream had acquired the Atomic Bomb and blew it up over Washington D.C., but just as all of Washington is protected in this universe, so it is in that universe, Washington had three things that Hitler wanted: 1: The Time Center; from there he could re-write every time stream creating chaos. 2: The Time Stones; whoever has these controls time and they're unstoppable and undefeatable. 3: The time sword; the user of this sword can stop an enemy in his tracks and destroy his every self in all the other alternate realities, luckily they brought me the sword and the time stones, it turned out that if the sword and the stones were used in conjunction, the user could acquire then Phoenix powers. The Phoenix Powers are a very powerful force, when used the wearer could access powers only welded by the gods of ancient myths and old times.

"So Clearmount, if I am to understand this, then I have to come back and save this alternate reality and re-write that history so that Hitler didn't win in that reality?"

"Correct sir, but your time center here won't work, you need to come to our time and work from there, but we can't get back."

"Let me guess you need the Time Key to get back and you don't have one because you don't need one to go through a time gate, you only need the key to get back."

"Yes, how did you know about the Time Key, you are a lesser Technology and at a greater disadvantage from Time Attacks?"

"I have studied theories on the Time Keys, and have thought that they could be made, unfortunately I never got around to it, so we can't get back unless we find some sort of way to make one."

"I Psi-scanned the building when I got better and detected that the one you call Goldwood has a couple of keys and they're the ones we need."

I looked to see who the speaker was and turned out it was Davis Garner, the alternate self of Froen Garner the Teleporter operator of this universe, I didn't expect to know that alternate timelines went weird sometimes and make the alternate person smarter, I'll use an example: Regular Universe me: I am goal orientated, somewhat smart with technology, Japanese comic fan, and all time favorite of the movies of The Pink Panther. Alternate Universe me: self centered, self conscious, courageous, zealous, and first into battle and last to leave the combat. See what I mean? No universe is the same; if they were than they all life should have been dead by now.

"Spartam to Security Center, please send up: Black Hawk, Dark Spider, Wisdom Master and Hawk Man up to control center one, and I think you might well as send up the Sleep masters."

"Understood sir, are you planning to do something?"

"I am going to confront Goldwood about his doings and have him stopped and if need be arrested, take the 'time keys' and go to the alternate time line through the portal room with the keys and re-write it, re-fix it, and re-technofy it to that of this likeness."

"Good luck sir, I hope you will do well, should I send up your war armor and assorted weaponry for the trip?"

"Yes, and thank you, peace be with you."

"Peace be with you as well Meadni"

We went up to the top building, the way the center was laid out was that one building was on one side, another building was somewhere in the middle and others were scattered around in un-orderly fashion, because the plaza where we were housed was the headquarters used by the Divina Guerrillas, the Divina's were one of the groups that was part of the attack on the Space Needle in 2002 when the uprising happened.

"Spartam to Sleepmen, I assume you are in position for my entrance for my 'Talk' with Goldwood?"

"Yes sir, we have already drugged his Enviromen, they will fall asleep when you make the threat, we are armed as usual, Sleepwalker out."

That was good, the Sleepmen or Sleepmasters as many were called, were my private group, they were chemically altered to appear as mutants, but they were actually Hybrids of Half human and Half Sandmen, I only used them when the occasion called for a covert mission that required ingenuity.

"Ms Sanders, please tell Goldwood that we are here to discuss some certain things, tell him it's important."

"Understood sir, he isn't busy at the moment and he can see you immediately."

We walked in, and we weren't surprised to see the Enviromen there, since they were Goldwood's personal bodyguards, they were like chameleons, able to blend in with their surroundings, so we knew he knew that an occurrence might be trouble, and all he had to do was snap his fingers and they did his bidding.

"Goldwood, we know you have the Time Keys, and we need them, now, we need to go to someplace and fix history, and you have what we want, so either you give us what we want or else."

"Colonel, you are in no place to make threats, you are outnumbered four to fifteen, so I am in the place to make demands, and my men can back that up."

At that point, his men came out of the shadows, but for some reason they all fell asleep as soon as they got out of the shadows.

"Goldwood, just so you know you are now outnumbered Ten to one, so I suggest that you do as we say and that you do so, with a co-operative attitude, got it?"

He looked, Surprised at first, and then he started laughing his head off, which I thought was particularly un-logical.

"You are so funny Colonel, you know that, I can't believe that my men fell asleep, what'd you do, Psi-Blast them?"

"Hardly, Goldwood, right now the six men known as the Sleepmasters are standing behind you and they are the ones who drugged your men, and if you do as so make a false move, so help them, they'll blast you into oblivion without a second thought."

"You colonel are: Cowardly, a jerk, brainless, idiotic, and dumb. If I were you I'd consider getting a job somewhere else, cause I'd be too stupid to stay here after threatening my boss, and after trying to help Hitler in the time period where your men are right now, I think you are getting to lucky by anybodies standards…opps, shouldn't have said that."

I looked at him with a smile that only an insane person would give as a look to his next intended victim.

"Well, Goldwood, I thank you for that confession you just made, and because you just made that statement in haste, without thinking about it, I'll personally have my men escort you to the Death Row cells, until we can decide what to do about your consorting with the enemy."

They took him down to the cells and placed him in a high security cell, we would decide what to do about him, after I traveled to the alternate reality and set things straight.

TO BE Concluded.

In the fourth and final book, our hero finally fixes the timeline and timestream, to learn that an ancient prophecy that was foretold has happened. To find out what happens wait for the exciting conclusion of the Time Quartet series: The end of time and the beginning of forever.


End file.
